The Day He SaidI Love You
by adamlamburgsgirl-251
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie have a tough time getting aroud dealing with Ronnie in their relshionship, can they last? well find out by reading my story. Please review it would be most appriciated!LG
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie's P.O.V:

Today was the first day of 9th grade and one of my best friends, Miranda had just arrived yesterday. I was so glad that she was back. There is a lot of things going on that I needed to talk to her about. When I got out of my bed, I headed for the bathroom. When I walked in, my turd brother was trying to look 'nice' for his first day of school which was unusual. "Get out you little turd!" I yelled. He made a face at me and stuck his tongue out. As he stormed out, I closed the door behind him and got in the shower.

Gordo's P.O.V:

When I woke up I knew it was the beginning of ninth grade but I didn't want to get out of bed. So I just lay there and stared up at me ceiling thinking about how wonderful, and perfect Lizzie was. As I started to daydream about Liz, I was interrupted by my name being called. "David, Time to get ready for school!", my mom yelled from downstairs. I got out of my bed and jumped in the shower. After five minutes passed I got out of the shower and got dressed. I didn't bother drying my hair because I could just shake all the water out. When I went downstairs, I grabbed a cereal bar and headed to school thinking more about Lizzie.

Lizzie's P.O.V:

When I got out of the shower, I put on a light blue tank top and some really cute, faded hip huggers .I dried my hair, let it down, and curled it. I couldn't wait to go to school to see my 2 best friends in the whole world. When I went downstairs I saw the Chewy bar and grabbed. "Bye mom, I'm going to Miranda's house", I yelled. "ok sweetie, see you after school" My mom yelled back as I closed the door. .It was 5:45 and I went to Miranda's house to walk to school with her.

Miranda's P.O.V:

I woke up at the sound of my alarm, and turned it off. I looked at the clock and it read 5:15. I got up out of my bed and headed toward my bathroom and hopped it the shower. When I got out I put a shirt that said 'sweet' that was in red, while the rest of it was black. I also wore some flare pants with diamonds flowing down both sides. I put my hair in a wild bun and put a red and black visor on sideways. 

By the time I was ready for school, Lizzie had just knocked at the door. "Hey!!!! "I yelled "I missed you soooooo much Lizzie!!!" "I missed you too Miranda" Lizzie said excitedly as we hugged each other . "Let's go" Lizzie said, "We have to meet Gordo." So we grabbed our backpacks and went to school.


	2. At School

Gordo's P.O.V:

As I walked to school, I was worried more and more about what Lizzie was going to think of my new hair cut. We haven't seen each other in about a week. That made me feel incomplete. The reason why it made me feel incomplete is because without Lizzie around, I am nothing more than just 'Gor' the 'Do' belongs to the love of my life, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.

When I got to school went to Lizzie's locker and waited for her and Miranda to meet me. As I waited there I kept thinking of what I dreamt last night……

~!~Flashback~!~

Lizzie and I went to the park and had a picnic. As she was unpacking some pillows and a blanket, I placed the blanket on the grass followed by the pillows. We both lay down and were gazing into each others eyes. She then got up and sat on my lap. When she was about to kiss me……..

~!~End Flashback~!~

"Gordo!!", "Gordoooooo!!" Miranda yelled. "What?" I said getting out of my daydream. "I'm Back" Miranda yelled giving me a big hug. "Oh, Hey Miranda!!" I replied. "Hey Liz" I said practically drooling over her. She wasn't paying attention of course, she was too busy concentrating on Ethan Craft. "W-What did you say Gordo?" she asked confused. "Hey", "Oh, Hey Gordo" she said still confused. Hey you guys, I'm goin to class, bye". "Bye!" Miranda and I said.

Lizzie's P.O.V:

OH MY GOD!!! He looks so much hotter than last year, but I knew I had no chance with him. I knew that because he said that he sees me only as a friend and we have no 'chemistry'. I gave up on him, and went to someone else. I knew he liked me but I was too embarrassed to tell him, and I don't even know why.

Gordo's P.O.V:

Lizzie is the love of my life and she will always will be. Even though I know she didn't love me back, I still kept my hopes up that Lizzie soon figured out how I felt about her.

Lizzie's P.O.V:

As I walk into class I couldn't step thinking of Gordo for some reason to daydream of what I had dremt last night.

~!~Flashback~!~

Me and Gordo went to my house and ran up to my room. When we got to my room we……

~!~End Flashback~!~

I wonder why I couldn't just tell Gordo how I felt, and make my dream come to reality, but I was so scared that if something went wrong between us, we wouldn't be friends anymore.


	3. The Digital Bean

Miranda's P.O.V:

Gordo has been acting really strange around Lizzie, and I know why….He was in love.! I looked at Gordo was daydreaming again, and this happened, like once every 5 minutes. Whatever it takes, I know that they are destined to be soul mates.

As the day came to an end, Lizzie, Gordo, and I walked home together in complete silence. It was awkward so I said "So….. Do you guys want to go to the Digital Bean?". "Sure!!" said Lizzie, Gordo didn't hear me, he was in Gordoland again. So I again said "Gordo!!!!", "Gordooooo!!!!". That made him come out of his little world. "W-What?" he said, looking confused. "I said, do you want to go to the Digital Bean with me and Liz?". Oh…Sure" he replied still confused.

Gordo's P.O.V:

I love the way Lizzie is so clumsy. She is still so perfect. I wish I could just let her know how I felt, but I just couldn't. I was afraid the she would act weird around me and it would ruin our friendship. I wish I could just hold her when I wanted to, and kiss her………Then I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard that someone was calling my name. "Gordo!" "Gordoooo!" "W-What" I said. Do you want to go to the Digital Beam with Me and Liz?" Miranda asked me. As soon as she said 'with Liz', I immediately jumped to attention and said "sure!" trying not to sound TOO excited.

End Of P.O.V.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all worked into the Digital Bean, and Gordo said, "You guys go get a table and I will pay for the drinks." "Ok" Lizzie and Miranda said in unison. Gordo ordered the smoothies, and found the table that they were sitting at. He went to their table, and sat across from the two girls. Gordo then gazed into Lizzie's eyes while Miranda was not looking. He loved her beautiful brown eyes , and how they shimmer in the light. When Miranda finally turned around, she saw the intense stare that the two of her best friends were having. After what she saw, she just turned around and pretend she didn't see. After a few minutes they broke from their stare, they seemed to have got lost in each others eyes.

Gordo's P.O.V:

Lizzie has the most beautiful brow eyes. When she stared back into my eyes I almost shutdown. I come to a conclusion. I will have to tell her how I felt, and soon.

End of P.O.V:

When the three friends were all done with their smoothies they all headed home. Lizzie and Miranda both went to Lizzie's house for a while, but Gordo didn't want to come.


	4. The Email

Disclaimer :I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the Digital Bean.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Lizzie and Miranda went to Liz's house, they went upstairs, closed the door, and Miranda started talking, "So what's up with you two?" she asked. "Who two?" Lizzie asked, as if she didn't know what Miranda she was talking about. "Gordo and you!!" she replied. "Uh, Nothing Miranda, let's just do our homework!" Lizzie said getting kind of nervous. "Whatever!" Miranda replied.

After about an hour or so, Miranda went home and Lizzie went on her computer and looked to see who was on. Gordo was on. "Oh No!" she thought. When she was about to get off, he had already im'd her. When she saw Gordo's screen name on the buddy list, she didn't see that Ronnie was also on….before Gordo im'd her, Ronnie did for some reason. She still wondered why she still had his screen name.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sk8_er529=Ronnie

So_yesterday_59=Lizzie

Gor_don573=Gordo

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sk8_er529:Hey

So_yesterday_59:Uh…..Hey

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gor_don573:Hey Liz

So_yesterday_59:Hey Gordo

So_yesterday_59:Can you hold on for one sec?

Gor_Don573:Uh, sure I guess

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sk8_er529:so…..

So_yesterday_59:So……What? What do you want from me Ronnie?

Sk8_er529:Look, I broke up with my G/F yesterday and……..

So_yesterday_59:and……..what?

Sk8_er529:…and I know I broke your heart when I duped you , and I'm sorry Lizzie but when I found out that Chelsea liked me I just went after what I thought was gonna be my soul mate but she just turned out to be someone with just a pretty face. I soon found that Chelsea and I were never meant to be be, and the only reason I am Iming you is because I LOVE YOU LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!!


	5. Heartbreaker

When it was about 8:34PM, the phone rang and Lizzie picked it up. "Hello" she said, "Hey Liz" Gordo answered. "Oh Hey!" Lizzie said trying not to sound too excited. "So what happened earlier on the computer, what took you so long?" "Oh, um, I was just…talking to someone else, sorry" "I see, who were you talking to?" he wanted to know. "ok if I tell you do you promise that you won't get mad at me?" Lizzie asked scared at what he was going to say. "Depends….."He paused, "Do I know this person."

"You know what Gordo, maybe you should just come over and I'll tell you the whole story." "Ok, I'll be over in 10 minutes." Gordo said sounding confused.

Lizzie went downstairs to wait for Gordo, and when she heard a knock at the door , she assumed it was Gordo so she opened the door, and the person standing there wasn't Gordo. It was RONNIE! "What are you doing here Ronnie?" Lizzie asked. "Well I just needed to see you Liz" he said shivering at the weather outside. "Why don't you come in" Lizzie said, worried what Gordo would say with Ronnie in her house. "Why did you really come to my house Ronnie?", "I, uh, well…" he stuttered. "Well what?" Lizzie asked trying not to sound aggravated. "Lizzie you are so beautiful" he said out of nowhere. "Uhh thanks but you really have to go!!" "What? Why?" "Because Gordo is coming of in like 2 minutes." "So…"Ronnie replied. "So. He is like my best friend that doesn't like you so you really have to go!!" Lizzie said frowning. "What, what did I do to him" Ronnie said now frowning." "I don't know"

"Before I go can I ask you something?" he asked Liz. "What?" Lizzie asked getting kind of nervous that Gordo might walk in and see Ronnie. "Can I kiss you Lizzie?" Ronnie asked. Lizzie just sat there and stared at Ronnie. "W-What did you say?" Lizzie finally replied. "Uh can I kiss-" but before he could finish his question there lips met and it was all Lizzie's fault. Lizzie completely forgot that Gordo was coming over to her house. 

Since Gordo came over the McGuire's house all the time he just walked in without knocking. As Gordo walked into the living room where Lizzie and Ronnie were he looked at them for one second and ran out. He slammed the door and that made Lizzie and Ronnie break apart from their kiss that meant absolutely nothing. Lizzie ran after Gordo hoping that he would stop to talk to her but he didn't. His heart was broken, the love of his life was kissing her x-boyfriend. She knew he was coming over , and she knew that he liked her. So why did she do it?

Lizzie was so ashamed of herself. She knew that she didn't even like Ronnie. So why did she kiss him, was it because she was too scared to go out with Gordo what was it, she didn't know what it was. She didn't see Gordo running but she figured that he was going to his house so she just headed toward his house, she saw him, he was running so fast and she couldn't catch up to him. She saw him and he was running up the stairs on the porch to his house. Seconds later Lizzie ran up the stairs to his porch and tried to open the door, Gordo locked it. She didn't bother knocking so she just walked home crying the whole way. This was he fault and she knew it was. She was so ashamed of herself. She broke her best friend not to mention the love of her life's heart and she didn't even like Ronnie.


	6. The Call

The next day, which was Saturday, Lizzie couldn't stop thinking of what she had done last night. She was so ashamed of herself. She knew that their friendship was going to change.

Lizzie's P.O.V:

When I woke up in the morning, on a Saturday, I couldn't forgive myself for breaking Gordo's heart. I knew if I called him that he would just hang up on me, or if I went over to his house, he would slam the door in my face. I couldn't blame him for what I did to him last night. I just stayed at home watching T.V.

Five minutes later my phone rang, I hoped it was Gordo but it wasn't, it was Miranda. "Hello" I said still hoping it was Gordo. Instead it was Miranda yelling at me, "Lizzie how could you do that to Gordo?!?" "W-What?" I said trying not to think of what I did last night. "You broke Gordo's heart Lizzie" Miranda yelled at me again, I started to cry. "I know, and I am totally regretting that it was not my fault, I blame myself for it…I knew that Gordo was coming over but I just lost track of time when Ronnie came over to my house, and I kissed him, I admit it Miranda, I kissed him but I didn't know why. I hate myself right now Miranda, I wish I could just turn back time." "I don't even like Ronnie!!" I love Gordo!!" Miranda was silent. After 3 seconds, she finally spoke up, "You Love him Liz?" Miranda asked… "Yes I do Mir, and I hate myself for never telling him how I feel" I told her. "Well here is your chance Liz" Miranda told me. "Why is this my chance?" Lizzie cried. "Because he loves you Liz!" I was silent. "Liz, you can't change time so you will have to deal with it for now. I can't help you because what you just said does not help Gordo on his love for you Lizzie!" "Well I have to go Liz see you later bye." "Bye" I said back. 

After we hung up, I took a little walk to the park and sat down where the little pond was and sat on the big rocks beside it. Looked at all the little fish and though about how dumb I was for kissing Ronnie when I knew tat the one loved was my best friend, Gordo. I started to cry when Gordo went running out the door slipped into my thoughts. I was my stupid mistake that did not want to make again. I couldn't blame Gordo, I mean if I saw him in his house making out with Brooke I would've been pissed off at him. He hate that I kissed him, and I didn't deny it. I had to do something and I had to do it quick.  



	7. The Good Old Times

When Lizzie was about to go back home, she turned around and Ronnie was walking her way. She didn't know what to do, so she just pretend that she didn't see him and started to walk out of the park. When she was halfway out of the park, Ronnie caught up to her and turned her around. "Hey Liz" "Ronnie can you please go away" "No I can't Lizzie, I love you. I want to feel you lips against mine again" "Well, I don't" Lizzie replied angrily and started to cry as she walked away "Listen to me Liz" Ronnie said hoping she would turn around. Lizzie turned around with tears in her eyes "Please, Ronnie just leave me alone" she sobbed as she ran out of the park never looking back at Ronnie. But instead of going to her own house she went to Gordo's house and sat on the chair on the front porch.

When Lizzie was about to leave she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she stayed on the front porch hoping that Gordo would come out and listen to what she had to say. But it didn't happen, whoever it was that came down the stairs didn't want to deal with me. She finally gave up went home. Just as she was at the end of Gordo's block, she heard Gordo's door open, but she didn't turn back. Instead of going home she went to the park and sat on the swings. She started to cry and then it turned into a waterfall. She loved Gordo, and she broke his heart. When her waterfall of tears turned into a light sob, she started to walk around the park thinking of how cute Gordo was, and how adorable his curls were, especially on an innocent face like his.

Lizzie started to think of when they were all in 7th and 8th grade.

~!~Flashback~!~

Like the time in 8th grade when she helped the 'sevy' Andy, survive 7th grade. Not to mention Gordo liked her! But Liz came to the conclusion that the only reason he liked her was because she was acting and dressing like Lizzie.

Another good time between Gordo and Lizzie is when she had a murder mystery party. He was so cute in his tux and everything about him. When Kate told Lizzie that Gordo liked her, Lizzie immediately jumped to attention and realized that she too had feelings for Gordo.

The main memory that ran through her mind was the yearbook signing occurrence. When he signed her yearbook, even though he told her not to look at it, she did anyway and she was surprised at what it said. Gordo was also surprised at the kiss that Lizzie gave him during the 8th grade, class picture.

~!~End Flashback~!~

As she though of all the things that had happened in the past, she grinned and wiped her tears away. As she was still walking along the trail she didn't see anyone coming and she crashed right into them. They both fell to the ground. Lizzie got up and said "I am so sorry!!, Here let me help you" she said as she pulled the person up. When she pulled them up she noticed it was…….


	8. Sorry

The person she crashed into happened to be Gordo. "Gordo!" Lizzie said happily as she hugged him. Gordo pushed Lizzie off of him, and said "I don't need your sympathy Lizzie." "Gordo," Lizzie said amazed at what he just said and did. "Don't Gordo me…" "You told me to come over, and I did, but what did I see, I saw you and Ronnie making out. You knew I was coming over Lizzie! You knew liked you Liz!! And what did you do, you did something that you, and I knew that I didn't like. I'm sorry Liz but I'm not going to let you do this to me anymore!" Gordo yelled as he started to walk away. Lizzie stood still with a stunned look on her face. She reached out and grabbed her arm. She pulled him towards her and said "Gordo, I'm sorry" Lizzie said. But Gordo shook his head and said "I know you are Liz, but it's still not right…" Lizzie started to cry again. "Gordo…" Lizzie sobbed, "I love you." she said as she pulled him close and gave him a long, passionate kiss.


	9. New Relashionships

When they broke apart from their long kiss, they stared into eachothers eyes and didn't 

say a word. As they stood their, they didn't let go from holding each other close to each of 

their bodies. Lizzie finally spoke, "I love you with all my heart David Zephyre Gordon, you 

mean everything to me" she said as she pulled him closer "These past few days without 

seeing or speaking to you have been the worst days that I have ever had." Gordo moved 

his hand down to her waist and said, "Lizzie all of these days that I didn't see you or hear 

your voice, it was a nightmare for me!" he said, his face getting closer to hers. "Lizzie, I 

have loved you ever since the day the day I was born, I will always love you ELizibeth 

Brooke Mcguire!" he said, and as soon as he was done with what he had to say, they 

shared another passionate kiss that lasted no less that 1 minute, the jumped apart from the 

long passionate kiss they just shared. Gordo spoke up"Lizzie can I ask you something?" 

"Sure anything" Lizzie replied. "Do you want be my girlfriend?" Lizzie didn't hesitate to say 

"I couldn't think of anything else I whould want to do" she said as she gave him a peck on 

the lips. They let go of eachother and walked to the pond, they released the grip on 

eachothers hands and sat down. When they sat down they faced eachother and gazed into 

eachothers eyes. 

As the day ended, they went to their own house and went up to their rooms. When Lizzie

got home, she had stars in her eyes. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, flopped on her bed 

and started to think about Gordo and how much she loves him, and what a good he 

was.She loved the way he held her and how she felt safe in his embrace. Lizzie was so 

glad that she ran into Gordo at the park today, or else they whould not have been a 

couple, or even friends.


	10. The Park

After 5 minutes passed, Lizzie's phone rang and it was Miranda. "Hello?"Lizzie said. "Hey 

Liz!" Miranda replied. "Oh, hey Mir." "Ah!I'm so glad that you and Gordo worked things 

out." "Me too Miranda!!I don't know what I couldv'e done without Gordo in my life." she 

paused "He is cute, sweet, caring, funny and the best of all he is my best friend." "I knew 

you two would get together some time, I saw it in the deep stares you guys had" "I'm glad 

we did." "Hey, Miranda I have to go, ok, I'll call you later." "Bye, Liz", "Bye Mir."

When Lizzie got off the phone, she went on her computer and logged onto her account. 

She looked at her buddy list, and guess who was on...Ronnie. Lizzie didn't begin to log 

off, she had things to do. He ime'd her 'surprisingly''

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sk8_er529=Ronnie

So_yesterday_59=Lizzie

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sk8_er529:Hey Liz

So_yesterday_59:Ronnie, I do not want you to talk to me so just leave me alone, ok...

Sk8_er529:What?

So_yesterday_59:You know what I said....

Sk8_er529:Why?

So_yesterday_59:The reason why I do not want you to talk to me is because I do not like 

you anymore Ronnie! We were never friends. I do not want to ruin my relashionship with 

Gordo. I love him, and he loves me.No one, even my parents, are going to change that!

I know that night when he was supposed come over, and he found you and I making out 

was my fault, but now that, that is over, I want to clear one thing up....You and I are over 

FOREVER!

So_yesterday_59 has signed off at 6:01PM

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, 1 hour after she woke up, Gordo called her...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

L=Lizzie

G=Gordo

~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

L:Hello?

G:Hey Liz

L:Oh hey Gordo!

L:Do you want to do something today?

G:Sure

L:Ok. Where do you want to go?

G:ummm....Lemme think....

G:What about the park?

L:Perfect...I mean thats cool

G:Ok, I'll be over there in and hour

L:Ok, bye Gordo

G:Bye Liz

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They both hung up and got ready. When an hour flew by, Gordo came over. He decided 

to knock this time so he whouldn't get another surprise. *Knock Knock*, when Lizzie 

heard the knock, she jumped off of the couch and went to go answer the door. 

"He-"Gordo started, but was cut off by the kiss that lizzie gave him. "What was that for?"

"Why do you think?"Lizzie asked flirtasiously. "Oh....."Gordo trailed off. "So, let's go to the

park.

Lizzie and Gordo went to the park and walked along the trail talking. "So....." Gordo said 

not knowing what to talk about. "So...what?" Lizzie asked. "You look very pretty today 

Liz" Gordo spat out. "You don't look so bad yourself Gordo,"Lizzie replied.Lizzie spoke 

again, "Gordo, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, anything" he replied. "How long have you 

liked me?"Lizzie wanted to know. "Forever..every since we met, I knew you were the

one" Gordo said as he met her gaze. "The One?"Lizzie asked confused. "The one that I 

will always love" Gordo replied still locked in the deep stare they held."I will always love 

you Liz!" he continued. "Can I ask you something Lizzie?" "Anything!"Lizzie replied gazing 

back at Gordo. "When did you find out that I liked you?" Gordo asked her. "I found out at 

that murder Mystery party Ethan had." "Oh..so that is why you got the murderer wrong?" 

Gordo asked. "Yep"Lizzie replied.

Gordo and Lizzie found a bench near the oak tree and sat down. They turned to eachother 

and gazed into eachothers eyes and they got lost. After a few minutes, the found there way 

and got out of the intense stare they held. When they were completely brought back to 

reality, Lizzie spoke up and said "I love you Gordo" Gordo looked at her lovingly and said 

"I love you too Liz." As they both leaned into kiss eachother, Lizzie saw Ronnie walking 

on the trail headed their way.

A/N:Hey guys sorry I have not been updating lately I'm just so busy with school....Well stay tuned and get ready for some more fluff....yea....anyways..thx for all of the positive reviews you have been giving me. Keep reading because I have something big planned for this story to have.

Next chapters-More fluff, L/g. Arguments. Deceiving. New relashionships problems, ect. Well all I could say about the next chapter is It is with Ronnie and Gordo.I haven't finished it yet on the notebook that im writing my story on. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.....

(Quick Note:You guys HAVE TO buy the Hilary Duff CD.. I t is cool. I have practically memorized it lol anyways love yall, c u l8er and remember"It's Not just letters, It's LINGO..." lol. BYR!!)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	11. Ronnie again?

~*~*~*~

A:N: Sorry it took so long to update my story but I have to deal with BORING school. Next chapter will be up 

before 'ya know it and PLEASE REVIEW I NEED reviews. Anyways…back to the story.

~*~*~*~

"Gordo…" Lizzie said, "What?" he answered worried. "Look behind you!" she replied. Gordo turned 

around, and there was Ronnie heading towards them. "Oh, no" Gordo said turning back to face Lizzie, 

"Do you want to leave" Lizzie asked. "Na…I'm not worried about it", "Ok…"Lizzie said confused in why 

he didn't want to leave. They sat back down and Lizzie was nervous at the fact that Ronnie was just feet 

away from the two of them. "Gordo…." she said, "Yea?" Gordo asked, "Can we please go,? I don't feel 

comfortable around Ronnie" she asked. "O..k" he said confused as he pulled Lizzie up with him." As they 

began to walk out of the park, Ronnie was just standing twelve inches away from they were standing, 

facing them. Lizzie started to get tense at the fact that she was standing in front of two men that loved her. 

There was complete silence. I the middle of this awkward silence Lizzie began to run out of the park until 

she was no longer seen by Gordo nor Ronnie. Gordo turned to Ronnie, furious at the sight of him, and 

asked, "What did you do to her?" "Nothing!" Ronnie shouted noticing the fury in Gordo's eyes. "Well, 

why do you keep talking to her?!?" Gordo yelled. "Because…" Ronnie said as he started to walk away, 

"because what?" Gordo added as he started to ball up his fists. "Dude, just….nothing" Ronnie stated as he 

attempted to walk away. Gordo grabbed Ronnie by his arm and told him, "Never talk, touch, or come in 

contact with Lizzie ever again!"

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Good, Bad, tell me on my reviews.

Please give me ideas on what I should put in some chapters should it be:

~*~

1.Conflict

2.deceiving

3.Jealousy

4.more fluff

~*~

Please tell me because I want my stories to be good so I can get a lot of REVIEWS (notice how it is 

capitalized. Next chapter will be up after Sunday ok so hang on. 


	12. Miranda's House

In Miranda's House:

"Ok, now what were you saying that Ronnie said to you?" Miranda asked her friend as she sat down on the couch next 

to her "When I was talking *sniffle* to Gordo *sniffle* on the computer, Ronnie *sniffle* was on too," Lizzie 

continued, sobbing "so he emailed me" Lizzie finished. "So you are mad at him because he emailed you?" Miranda 

asked sarcastically. "Well he siad something....." Lizzie said, and Miranda was getting more interested in this 

conversation said, "What did he say, Liz?" Miranda wanted to know. "He said..."she continued, "...I love you." She 

immediatly took her eyes away from her friend so she would not see the expression that was probably going to be bad, 

but it was not all THAT bad. Miranda just sat there and stared at Lizzie. She didn't say a thing, neither did she move. 

Miranda finally spoke after what seemed like an hour, "W-what?" she stuttered as she looked at Lizzie like she didn't 

just say what she had. Lizzie brought her sobbing to a to a tear or two. "Miranda, I don't know what to do. I 

mean,whenever I'm in the same area, or room with Gordo and Ronnie It just does not feel right, and that I just don't 

deserve Gordo."she explained. "Lizzie, don't say that" Miranda said to her. "You DO deserve Gordo, you guys are in 

love, and you know that Lizzie." "But how do I tell Gordo that Ronnie said the he loved me, I mean, I don't want 

anyone to get hurt just because of me!."Lizzie cried. "Well you have to pick the right time, and place to tell him, and if 

you din't tell him, you will be lying to him, and it will just build up inside you and you will feel the guilt through your 

whole life."Miranda explained. "Alright" Lizzie sighed, "well I better get goin, bye Mir" she said as she started at the 

door. "Thanks Miranda," "no prob, what are friends for?"she continued, "I'll see you at school tommorrow Liz, bye" 

Lizzie said bye and went out of the Sanchez's door.


	13. cell phone problems

When Lizzie went home she ran up to her room and closed behind her. She flopped on the bed and drifted off to sleep 

wondering how she was going to tell Gordo her intense situation. As she was sleeping, her mom was calling her from 

downstairs, but she didn't hear her so her mom came up to Lizzie's room and knocked on the door;No answer, so Jo 

just went in and started "Lizzie hunny Gordo is on the pho-" she finally noticed that Lizzie was asleep, so she closed 

the door lightly and began to talk on the phone, "Lizzie is asleep Gordo..do youu want me to tell her to call you back?" 

"Yes please....thank you Mrs. Mcguire..bye", they both hung up.

Since Lizzie was asleep at 6:00PM she woke up 4 hours later and got up at 10:00PM. When she was fullly awake, 

she jumped out of bed and headed towered the door to go downstairs. When she went downstairs she found her mom 

watching 'Just Married;, her dad and Matt were asleep. "Hey mom.." Lizzie said still tired. "Hi, hunny, how did you 

sleep?" her mom wanted to know. "great" Lizzie added. When they were done with their rather short conversation,

Lizzie sat and watched the movie with her mom until Jo spoke again "OH....Gordo called at 6:30 and he wants you to 

call him back".....Lizzie continued "Ok, thanks mom" she said as she lept out of the chair heading towereds the phone. 

"Not right now sweatie..." Jo laughed, "It's 10:00Pm and his parents won't be pleased if you woke them up!" "Oh, 

ok.."Lizzie continued "I guess I will just try to get some sleep." she said as she started for the stairs to go to her room. 

Once she got to her room, she searched her room fir her cell phone, and once she found it she dialed Gordo's cell 

number and no one answer so she just assumed that he was asleep, so she tried to get some sleep as well, but Gordo

wasn't asleep, his cell phone was just on vibrate. Gordo did not know this though. 

AT GORDO'S HOUSE:

Gordo was laying on his bed, not tired at all, thinking why Lizzie had just run out of the park like that.

GORDO"S P.O.V:

I wonder what Lizzie ran out of the park. If Ronnie did anything to her, he won't know what's coming for him. I hope 

Lizzie calls soon or I am goin to have a nervous breakdown.

I then heard my cell phone beep and it was now 12:00AM. I cheaked my cell phone and Lizzie had called at 

10:00Pm. I feel so stupid leaving my cell phone on viberate. She probably is asleep, so I guess I will have to talk to her 

tomorrow at school.

End of P.O.V.


	14. Who asked you out?

NEXT DAY:

When Gordo woke up, he took a shower, got dressed, and went downstair to find just a cereal bar to eat before going 

to school. He rabbed the cereal bar and headed out the door to walk to school. When Gordo got to school, he was 

almost knocked over by Miranda running to him screaming with excitement. "OH MY GOSH!!" she screached 

"GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" "Uh.....What?" he asked not caring."ETHAN JUST ASKED 'ME' 

OUT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT GORDO...THE MOST POOPULAR GUY IN THSI SCHOOL ASKED 'ME' 

OUT ON A DATE!!" Miranda screeched. "....Cool..." Gordo said looking around for Lizzie. "Uh...." Miranda sighed, 

"I should have know, you wouldn't understand!" Gordo evily grinned at her. Seconds later Lizzie came strolling down 

the hall looking for her two best friends. When she finally foound the, she smiled and began to walk faster towards 

them. When she got there, she went up to Gordo and gave him a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds. When their 

lips parted, she whispered something in his ear that made him shiver. Miranda broke their little lovefeast by stating "Get 

a room..." Lizzie and Gordo laughed.

"Oh, guess what Liz..!!" Miranda exclaimed, "What?" Lizzie responded, while cuddling with Gordo. "Well, today when 

I was walking into school, Ethan came up to me and asked me out....Isn't that great!" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh My 

Gosh, Miranda, that is great, I am really happy for you" Lizzie continued, "Are you excited?"Lizzie asked. "Duh....." 

Miranda replied. When are you going.." Lizzie wanted to know. "Tommorrow" she replied "Isn't it great." "So.......Are 

you gonna eat lunch with him?" "Yea..." Miranda coninued, "Hey you guys, I wil catch up wit hyou later, I gotta go to 

class" "Ok, bye Mir" they replied. After Miranda went to class they headed to their class hand in hand.

When they got to class, Lizzie sat in a chair in the far left, and Gordo sat behind her. They talked for a little while until 

the teacher came in and told them to take out their notes(they were going to take notes today). They took out their 

notes and started writing down whatever the teacher wrote on the board. Gordo decided to take a break, and decided 

to write a note to Lizzie.

~*~

To: You

From: Me

Dear Liz,

Hey do you wanna come to my house today, we can work on our project from science together, and we can 

talk about stuff.....

The teacher is boring my, I mean, who doesn't know how to do adding integers. This is 6th grade work, well at 

least it is to me. I can't wait till lunch.

I love you!!

Love, 

Gordo

~*~

Gordo tapped Lizzie on the shoulder, and she looked back at him and said, "Yes.....", he handed her the note and she 

read it. Lizzie pulled out her pencil and wrote.....

~*~

Dear Gordo,

Hey, I would love to come to your house today, and we CAN do more than study, you know. Oh, and there is 

something Ineed to tell you anyway, so I would love to talk about 'stuff'......

The teacher is boring me also, how do she keep talking? I mean they are like a human talking machine....all the 

teachers this year are boring. Is all you think about lunch Gordo, ha ha, why are you always so excited for 

lunch to come around? Pig....J/k

I love you too!!

Love, 

Liz

~*~


	15. What did he say?

Soon enough it was 2nd period and Lizzie and Gordo kissed each other before going to separate classes. When Lizzie 

got to class, she said down in the left corner in the front row near the door. The teacher ranted on and on about 

subtracting and adding integers, but all the words she was saying didn't seem to mean anything to Lizzie. As she was 

supposed to be taking notes on the subject they were studying, she just drew little hears with hers and Gordo's name in 

them.

As class ended, Lizzie headed to lunch and met gordo there(A/N:Remember...Miranda is eating lunch with Ethan ;D)

. She looked around for a table, found one and headed towards it. When she got there she sat down and stated to 

look around for Gordo. When she finally spotted him, she stood up, and waved at him. He spotted her, and headed 

her way. When he got there he sat down right across from Lizzie and looked lovingly into her eyes. She leaned over 

and kissed him, she loved the fact that she could just kiss him whenever she wanted. The sensation she got when his 

lips met hers, the sweet taste of his tasty lips.

They finally lept apart after five seconds to get some air. She looked at him and was surprised at the face he was 

holding. It was priceless. He looked like he was in heaven or something. "Gordo...." Lizzie said...but no answer. "Earth 

to Gordo!!". By that time, Lizziefigured that he needed time to pull him self together, so she just stared at him lovingly 

until he finally came out of his trance. He always seemed to fall apart when he kissed Lizzie, especially they had just 

kissed.

When Gordo finally left Gordoland, he focused back on Lizzie who was now looking down at the yellow mush on her 

tray. Gordo Spoke, "What;s wrong Liz?" he said getting up and going over to where she was sitting to comfort her by 

putting his arm over her shoulder. "Huh...oh..it's-it's nothing" she replied. "It's never nothing" Gordo told her. 

"Now...let's tr this again...What''s wrong?" She sighed and took a deep breath before saying, "Ronnie......"she 

contiued, "Ronnie.....he...I" she stuttered."Ronnie did Ronnie do this time..." Gordo sighed. She breathed and said, 

"Ronnie said that he........" Gordo was started to get impatient, "What did he say, Lizzie?" Lizzie finally came out with it 

with no hesitatation, "Ronnie said that he loves me!" She was surprised that she had said it one sentence, and she was 

scared what Gordo was going to say. She again looked down at the yellow mushe trying to avoid seeing the reaction 

Gordo was about to have.

Gordo looked up at her and said, "S-so" he stuttered "So that is what has been bothering you?" She was still scared to 

look up at him, but she had no choice when he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, searching the answer she was holding 

inside of her.


End file.
